Un:Coded
by Master Attlon
Summary: The powers of their friend passed down the generations. And now this boy will shape the world of the criminals. He is the leader of the worldwide evil extermination team. He gives his status to them and they give him his mission. He will exterminate evil. The Un:Coded


Un:Coded

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Code:Breaker is owned by Akimine Kamikyo.

This is another in my three series one-shots. Depending on my ideas and motivation, I may take this one up as a regular series.

Now this is a strange one. I didn't even think of any other stories after Christmas. I just had a hard time keeping my head on Hunter and found myself daydreaming about other thing. When suddenly, five new ideas popped into my head. This one was possibly the least thought through and planned.

Because if you haven't noticed, there is only one other CodexNaruto fic, and that is in Spanish. So I just decided to give this a try.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy.

So, here we go.

**-Un:Coded-**

_Five majestic figures stood over the hills and hills of dead bodies. Each of them burned cut, crushed, vaporized, or just plain dead. The five silhouettes each had something different about them, sending fear down the hearts of each evildoer they saw._

_The first was a young looking man. With silver white hair and yellow irises. He wore a red overcoat that covered his front and back, with a red hat strapped to his head. A strange, permanent smirk was etched into his face and his eyes just stared forward into the horizon._

_Beside him was a gorgeous black haired woman with a long katana resting on her shoulder. She wore a torn up kimono that had been wrecked after all the fighting she had some._

_At the end of the line was a corpse. With decayed skin and flaying limbs. Over his wretched body were ruined rags of aged clothes._

_In the middle of the five was a tall man. His face and features covered up by a near permanent shadow. All they could see was demonic eyes and an evil smile ripped across his face. His cloak swaying in the wind as it created an even more fearsome image._

_And finally, beside the tall man was a red haired man that stood by his side. His pants were baggy and his shirt was ripped, shredded like the woman's clothes from the fight. His purple, rippled eyes gazed down at all the carnage and fighting he had witnessed._

_"So, what shall we do now? We can't just let evil like this run free." The red clad man said in an elegant, close to speaking Engrish tone._

_"Well, we could always follow that little idea of yours. Start up an adorable little club and fight all the baddies that come our way." The lovely woman joked as she tried to tie some of her rags together. Just because she was proud of her body, doesn't mean she was going to flaunt around what she had or free. She tied her rags around her beasts and made a makeshift skirt, then hefted her sword back on her shoulder. "Well, what do you all think?"_

_"**Uuuuugggggghhhhhhh...**" The zombie moaned as he motioned his hands and rotated them around like he was holding onto something big and soft. He then lowered his head and made a move similar to motor-boating when he was covered by light and smacked into the ground by a sword._

_"We're not asking you, you decrepit old lecher. We are asking the people who wouldn't sell their souls for a cheap woman." The light covered bondage enthusiast said as he and the fierce woman stood over the broken form of the mummy. "So, what do you say?"_

_The evil demon-like man glared over all the bodies that had been destroyed from the fighting. He looked up into the clouds and regained his permanent smirk. "Heh, fine by me. It might actually be kinda fun to see where this takes me. And if I get bored, I'll just kick all your asses for wasting my time."_

_He swiped his arms out of his cloak as they became covered in a flame. Seven chains shot out of his flames as they morphed their shape. The seven different colored fires all took the forms of grotesque, terrifying demons. Sending fear shivering down the spine of any normal human that saw them. They all screamed out as they divided and stretched the chains, devouring the corpses that riddled the field around them._

_"I shall make all those I meet fear the name of Code:Emperor! They shall kneel and cower before my absolute power!"_

_The other three couldn't help but chuckle at the man's overwhelming narcissism. Even the moving corpse couldn't help but make some disgusting laugh at his antics. The last member of the group had his eyes covered and walked down from the perch of the deceased. The Emperor saw his movement and had ceased his disturbing laugh. "And what of you?"_

_The man stopped walking but did not turn around to address the question. "I think your idea is well considered, but your vision is too small. You are concentrated too heavily on the prefectures and islands of Japan. And even though they are heavily infested with the wicked, they are not alone." He held out his hand and looked at his empty palm. "This whole world is experiencing evil conquering it, and I will destroy all those I meet. That is my word." He put his hands back in his pockets and started walking again. "And to do that, I can't be restricted to just this 'EDEN' idea."_

_"So~..."_

_"No, I'm not joining."_

_"Well, that's too bad..." The Emperor raised his hand again and the seven demons crowded around his retreating comrade. "But do you really think that you can do it alone? Do you think you can fight the evils that plague this world by yourself? You are weak, and nothing without us. So maybe you should just die." The seven demon flames all converged on the man and covered him and a large area around him in scorching flames._

_The fire blazed around for several moments, most likely incinerating the man to ashes._

_But then, a loud boom was heard as the seven flames were instantly dispersed. The fire and dust was extinguished as the man stood tall in the center of the blast, untouched by the fire around him. The man was silent but chuckled as he knew what that sick bastard had done again._

_"Well, we will see just how I do. Perhaps if I see you again, I shall beat you down from that little throne in hell and make you kiss my feet in forgiveness. Then we shall see just how much of the great Emperor is all talk." He smirked as he knew that the man behind him was smiling as well. Despite their hostility, they knew that a fight between them would cause the whole world to fall to its knees. He continued his walk before bing interrupted once more._

_"By the way Nagato-San, what should we call you? I believe that it would be good to archive a name so that we won't forget to call on you in times of trouble." The elegant imperial soldier asked as he teleported closer to the retreating man._

_"Well, it would have to be something that could stand with all of your 'modest' names..._

_Heike The Wonder..._

_Sakurako The Amazon..._

_Zed The Hero..._

_And Code:Emperor..._

_Hmm, let me see." He rubbed his chin in contemplation as he thought of he possibilities. After a moment, he smirked and turned around, revealing his purple eyes and deep scarlet hair better. "Just call me Pain. I like the sound if it."_

_He turned back around and walked off. "Oh by the way. If I can't seem to make your plea for, just look for someone with looking like me, like some family in the future. He should be of more help than any of you."_

_The members watched as the fifth person in their group walked off into the horizon. Promising to defeat the evil on a global scale while they took care of this place._

_The Emperor turned back around and walked off. "Well, let's not fool around anymore. Time to fix up this little club of ours." His famous devil smirk played once more on his face._

_"Time to see what EDEN can do."_

**-Un:Coded-**

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Of course. Well I do plan to make it back there someday but you keep giving me work so this is my status right now." A blond man said as he talked into his iPhone. He was wearing a formal black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. His legs were crossed as he looked out the window and talked on the phone. Beside him was a silver briefcase, locked by two notches on the front.

"Yes I'm almost there. I'll meet the distributor and finish the business. Well hopefully I'll be able to get something to eat on the way back."

_"The next stop is Michigan Central Train Deport. We will be arriving at the Detroit stop in five minutes."_

"Oh, this is my stop. I have to get off now, bye." He ended his call and placed his phone in his pocket. The blue eyed, whiskered man stood up and took out the sunglasses in his jacket pocket. He opened them up and grabbed the briefcase as he held onto the bar in front of the automatic doors. They slid open as he walked off onto the crowded platform.

Naruto maneuvered through the bustling crowd and walked through the station. After going through the checkpoints and buying himself something to drink, he came out onto the street. He looked around and saw that the streets were filled with cars and people. Taxis, trucks, sport cars and bikes. And people walking and running to where they needed to be.

Naruto fumbled out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it up to see some very crude drawings for directions. He turned the paper around in his hand until he got an appropriate bearing. He raised his hand near the street and ushered a taxi to pick him up. Naruto got into the yellow cab and gave the directions to the cabby.

In a few moments Naruto was traveling down the street in the cab. He looked outside as the tall buildings and billboards passed his eyes. Watching as the city passed through his eyes. But slowly, the city was being replaced by shadier areas. Soon enough he was seeing deserted alleyways and dirtied streets take over the window view. Until finally, the cab stopped.

**-Un:Coded-**

"Okay kid, this is the place." The cabby parked his car as he looked behind him at the well-dressed young man. "That'll be; $40.25." Naruto fished in his pants and pulled out his leather wallet. He took out his credit card and handed it to the man who swiped the card and gave it back. "Now are you sure this is where you want to go? This is a pretty bad neighborhood. I hear a mafia family is joining the gangs together so there are more punks on the street than ever. Be careful."

"Don't worry sir; I'll be able to take care of myself." He thanked the cab driver and walked out of the vehicle. Then closed the door and the taxi drove off down the street.

Naruto straightened out and looked at his new surroundings. What was once a thriving city with cars was now a watery ghetto with trash covering the streets. He walked down the sidewalk as he continued to follow the instructions on the paper. As he passed by, he could hear mumbling in alleys and the scuffling of scared animals. He had heard that this place was never in great shape, but this was worse than he had ever dreamed.

After fifteen minutes of walking through the streets, Naruto saw his destination. A run down warehouse that was in an empty work field. He could see from a distance that there were men with guns walking around the grounds. Keeping their eyes peeled for anyone they saw who they thought suspicious. Naruto smelled himself and walked onto the work field.

Almost immediately, he was blocked off by several men with rifles. All of them were different races from each other. Some were white, black, hispanic and asian. All of them had weapons that Naruto knew were too advanced for kids from the street. After a few moments, a tall scarred black man in a suit walked forward to meet the intruder. "And who might you be?"

"O-oh, um s-sorry s-sir" Naruto mumbled a bit while the guns pointed at him. "I-I'm Naruto Namikaze an-and I here to do business w-with." The guard raised an eyebrow at the young fool's nervousness and stepped forward. Naruto let out a sound of surprise as the man started to tap him down, checking for weapons. From head to toe, all he found on the boy was a new iPhone and his wallet. And the only other thing with him was his glasses and the briefcase. After he finished he stood back up and motioned for the young man to follow.

Naruto dusted himself off and grabbed his case, following the towering man's quick form. He watched as he passed by burning oil drums and sleeping gangsters. And he finally walked through the main entrance to the warehouse. He looked around at the rusted metal and creaky platforms. Almost a hundred gang members were inside with pistols and shotguns. All of them watching the suited up blond man walking towards their boss.

Walking out of the office door was a black haired fat man in a brilliant suit. He had a beard and mustache that framed his face. His hair was greasy and he had a lit cigar in his mouth. All-in-all, he looked like a cliché mob boss.

"Ah, I presume." He said a strange accent that Naruto couldn't quite place. He walked up to him and extended his hand out to the boy. "I've been waiting a while now to finally meet you." Naruto nodded his head and took the large man's hand in his, feeling rough skin in the man's palm. "Come, come, and let's talk business."

Naruto was led by the man into his office, where he sat down in a chair in front of the desk. The man scurried along on his fat legs to the opposite chair. The door was closed so the only people inside were him, the boss, and the guard. He coughed nervously as he raised his briefcase onto his lap. "We-well, , I've come as a representative for the biggest names in the Japanese underworld. We are very interested in your business of manufacturing Be-benzoylmethlyecgoine and methephetamines; and we would like to extend a helping hand in distributing it across the nation of Japan."

"My boy, there is no reason to be so nervous. We are just men settling a business agreement, not mercenaries waiting for the draw." He took a long drag on his cancer stick and knocked it on his ashtray. "And you are so nervous, you are using the scientific names, which is impressive, but a real waste of breath." The boy chuckled a little at the mention of his uneasiness. "Now, I am one of the best drug cartels in this end of America. If the public asks for it, we can make it. My family policy is 'give the crowd what they want, even when they can't afford it'. B-but don't repeat that, that's trademarked."

"O-of course sir."

"You know, we could use some fresh meat like you." He looked intently at the boy who sweated at the attention he just got. "You are pretty young. How old are you?"

"I-I'm 19 s-sir."

"Ha, you see. That is a nice age to start this business. No wonder those Japs grabbed you while they could. You're a business man who can speak perfect English. I bet you beat off all the girls with a stick, am I right?"

Naruto blushed a little at the praise and laughed. "Now of course, I need some incentive to start the business with those fine gentlemen. Now I expect that little case must hold the first of the payments."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and hefted the case onto the desk. He twirled it around and opened it in front of the portly man. The man licked his lips as he saw $100 million pressed into the silver case. "Now, this is the first of the transaction payments. Another two will be paid after we start the actual trafficking and 40% of the profit will be wired to your account. I hope that this will prove that our little group is prepared for any agreements we can make."

"Yes, it truly does." Motecelli closed the case and crossed his neck with his hand. Naruto wondered what he was doing when he felt a large hand on the back of his hand and slam him down into the desk. Naruto grunted in pain as his glasses broke and his forehead bled. He fell to his knees with his vision fading as the large guard grabbed him again. The man continued to beat down on the young man as he gasped for a breath. His nose and mouth was bleeding while he was on the floor.

The large guard grabbed him by his jacket and threw him out the window, ripping the fabric from his back. Naruto fell on the dirt as he coughed in pain and moved from the shards of glass. As he got to his knees, a gangster kicked him in the face and knocked him down. He spat out blood as he was grabbed and pushed to the center of the warehouse floor. He lifted his damaged head and looked around him, seeing that almost all of the criminals were surrounding him. Watching him as the mob boss walked toward the young drug trafficker.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you really think I would believe something as foolish as shush a profitable drug ring? Face it kid, I am too smart for you to try and fool." He took out his cigar and threw the bud at the boy, while replacing it with another one from his shirt pocket. "I know that you are from some sort of government cell that sorts with drug trafficking across the nation. I know that these bills are marked with low radiation so that they can track our movements. And I know that when I least expect it, I was going to be caught and thrown into prison. So I can live the rest of my life in some shower getting butt fucked"

"N-*cough*no please, I-I'm not a s-spy. I really am here to work out an agreement with you. N-now just, let me explain-"

"And the most vital of info, I know that you are a Code:Breaker." Naruto looked up at the man in surprise at his accusation. "Oh yeah, I know kid. That special government task force that terminates all the worst criminals and degenerates in Japan. Who use unknown means to kill all their enemies without fail. Am I right?"

Naruto shook his head as no. "W-wait, please, I'm not a Code:Breaker. I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just here to understand the drug trade. So please, hear me out."

"Sorry kid can't take any chances." He raised his hand as every gang member with a gun pointed it at the bloodied youngster. "Ready..."

"No, please, let me explain! You have to believe me, I'm not what you said I am!"

"Aim..."

"I'M NOT A CODE:BREAKER!"

"Fire."

Gunshots and ricochets were heard for a solid minute as the boy was covered in bullets. Dust and rubble was thrown upward as the bullets impacted the ground. Motecelli watched with a smug look around his cigar as the dust covered the executed boy. Bullets stopped raining and the magazine clips fell to the ground. Motecelli breathed out a long drag as he turned around and walked to the open doorway. His guard followed behind him with the case in his hand.

"Sir, what do we do now?"

"We distribute this money between other families and druggies we can find. Thin out the trail before the government dogs arrive and take my head.

"You know, I don't think you got the right info buddy. Some of your facts are just plain wrong." Motecelli froze in place as every gang member reloaded their gun. He turned around and looked at the smoke cloud. "1st mistake: I'm not from any group that deals with drugs. That is just a single spectrum of this big world of baddies."

The smoke cleared as everyone saw that a cocoon of bullets was floating in the air. "2nd mistake: you thought that I would actually mark bills, ha. I don't need the help of an army to take care of flies like you."

The bullets extended and stopped around the boy with his hands stretched out. Not a single dust mark or bullet wound had touched him. And gone was the façade of a nervous, inexperienced young man. Now, there was a man with hardened eyes that stared through Motecelli's soul. Wiping the blood and scuff marks from his face like a fly landed on his cheek.

"3rd mistake..." The bullets all jerked in the air before converging in his right hand. Hundreds and hundreds of lead rounds compressed into a large ball, floating over his hand. He slowly brought his hand up before immediately pressing forward, a huge bang resounding from his palm. Motecelli slowly turned his head to see a massive hole replacing the place his guard's heart once was. The huge black man trembled for a moment before coughing up blood and falling to his face, dead.

"You thought I would be taking you to prison."

"Kill him! Kill him now!"

The gang started to shoot more bullets at the unaffected man as he weaved his hands around. From the outside, the small bullet ball started to cleave through the building and platforms, dismembering the armed gunmen. Any bullet that came close to him he stopped with some invisible force. And then sent it back twice as fast. The ball of lead completely destroyed the metal of the warehouse, causing the building to sway.

Naruto kept his metal ball swinging through the area as he let his attention to the gang men charging him. With just one hand, he kept the knife wielding lunatics at bay. Disarming and beating anyone who got close. When he knocked them down, he stood on their throat until he got a crunch in reply. One of them came close to scratching him, but he grabbed his fist and crushed it in an instant. He then beat the man into a bloody pulp with his elbow, breaking the cartilage in his nose.

Motecelli watched in horror as his empire fell in front of him. His armed soldiers were obliterated or fell to their death. The twenty on the ground were either beaten to death or a snapped neck to look forward to. Screams of pain and death echoed through the nearly emptied building. Blood and scrap metal flew in every direction as the dust died down. He looked at the ground in fear as he heard footsteps approach him.

"4th and last mistake: I'm not a Code:Breaker. But you were close in thinking I was. I can't really blame you for that." Motecelli slowly looked up as the whiskered man walked out of the dust cloud, blood and bodies riddled the floor behind him. "I take care of all the evil they find too hard to do. The rapists, murderers, robbers, arsonists. The men that make the cops and politicians shake in their boots. They're my prey. They see the things I do and lose hope that they can continue with their evil." He lowered himself and looked Motecelli in the eyes, "I'm an Un:Coded. The things EDEN couldn't reach, they send me to clean up. Un:Coded 01, Naruto Namikaze."

He raised his hand and held it in front of the fat man's face. An invisible force gathered at the tip of his palm. Motecelli shook on the ground before falling to his knees and begging.

"Please, please let me go. I'll change, I swear it. I'll give all my money to the people and charities. Just let me go." He raised his head as tears fell from his pathetic eyes. "Show me mercy! Pleaseeee!"

Naruto just looked at the portly man through the space of his fingers. He withdrew his hand and let the energy disperse. He walked past the man and grabbed the case from the deceased guard's clutch. He continued to walk forward as he silently hummed a musical tone.

Motecelli regained his composure and fumbled to his guard's body. He pulled out the Glock hidden in his holster and raised it to the retreating man's back. He was prepared to pull the trigger when he heard the building shake from stress. He ignored it until it became more frequent, the structure shaking violently from some unknown force.

Above the warehouse was a massive growing ball of gravitons and energy. Matching the size of the building as it stayed in the air. Naruto stopped his walk as he knew he was a fair space away from the hideout. He raised his head to look at the clouds, letting the night wind blow through his blond hair. He said something in Japanese that flowed with the current of the wind.

"An Eye for an Eye..."

"A Tooth for a Tooth..."

"And the weight of their sins bearing down upon the wicked."

In an instant, the black ball crushed the building. Shattering the metal to pieces and blood gushing out from the dismembered bodies. Several explosions went off as the pressurized gas inside ignited. In only a second, he had taken down an entire gang and building.

Naruto reached into his pants and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and pressed the button to recall his liaison.

"Hey Heike-Sempai, I finished the assignment... No there weren't too many complications... Well they tried to beat me up but it was nothing I couldn't handle... It hurt like a bitch to pretend I was some lily-liveried accountant though... Well that's what I had to do to get into the warehouse... Well that's the problem with your guys; they just jump right in, not worrying about the consequences. That's why we practice with our initial personas before we finish the job... Well yeah, I did kind of leave a mess." He looked behind him at the fallen debris and fires. He then grew a disgusted look as his middleman mentioned something over the phone. "No I don't wish I was him right now! It's convenient to not have to leave a trace behind but he's so damn emo and angry that I wouldn't be able to do anything but cry all day. Besides, if I was him and I unclenched, I'm pretty sure I would fill a river that would make the Ganges envious..."

He breathed in as he got his bearings back from the elegant pervert's teasing. He raised his phone back to his ear. "Anyway, we were right about Motecelli's connection. His ring runs around the entire country... So will you be able to send the info to the other Un:Coded... Good, then I'm off." He pressed the button but the phone stayed on. He tried multiple more times before growing a tick mark. "You did this didn't you... You hacked my phone! Over 10,000 Km and you stopped my phone from working. I-cant, I-I mean bu-yo *huff*... Okay what do I do this time... That's fucking disgusting... Because I'm not gay and you're not either... Well actually that is debatable in your case... I don't-... Dammit Fine!"

He screamed out as he just knew a blood vessel was close to popping. "I love you too Heike-Sempai... You taped that didn't you, you bastard."

The line went dead.

Naruto had to control himself from crushing his new phone.

"Aw, damn. I can never win against him."

**-Un:Coded-**

**_Done_**

**_With the new year, comes new stories and ideas. Three new fics along with Hunter could be made if I get the right motivation. And more on the way._**

**_Well, that actually went better then I had thought. It became easier as I went along and I actually made a pretty good first chapter._**

**_Now, if it wasn't clear. Naruto's ability is Gravity, such is because he is Nagato's descendent. Now will I add the other Rinnegan abilities later, perhaps, perhaps not. We'll see._**

**_Okay, if you wondered about the weird part with Heike at the end._**

**_It's Heike. He lives to terrorize the mental state of his 'friends'. That's all, I swear._**

**_RxR_**

**_Thank You_**


End file.
